elderscrollsfandomcom-20200222-history
Athletics (Oblivion)
The Athletics skill determines how fast one can run or swim and how long one can exert themselves before becoming fatigued. One can increase their skill level by running and swimming, though swimming is more effective. :Governing attribute: Speed Ranks and skill perks *'Novice (0–24)': Slowly regenerates Fatigue while running. *'Apprentice (25–49)': Regenerates Fatigue 25% faster than novice while running. *'Journeyman (50–74)': Regenerates Fatigue 50% faster than novice while running. *'Expert (75–99)': Regenerates Fatigue 75% faster than novice while running. *'Master (100)': Running does not reduce Fatigue regeneration. Athletics trainers *Refer to the Trainers page. Leveling tips *Abstain from fast-traveling, as fast-traveling does not increase one's Athletics skill. *Although this skill will level as one travels around the world, they can level Athletics by finding a wall or corner of a building and running against it (if one sneaks against a wall they only gain experience for Sneak, not Sneak and Athletics). *If this is done in a building, make sure that it is an inn (or alternatively a guild hall); if it is done within a shop or household, the owner will ask for one to leave when they close the shop/go to bed. *The camera can also be tilted straight up while swimming, forcing one to swim in place without having to find a corner to swim into. *Athletics will take a long time to level for swimming and longer for running. *One can also find a corner or open water that is safe and put a rubber band around the controller's joy sticks; this will cause one to run in circles, increasing the Athletics skill while being away from the game. *Take laps around Lake Rumare (the lake around the Imperial City). Books that permanently increase the Athletics skill *''The Ransom of Zarek'' *''A Dance in Fire, Book III'' *''The Red Kitchen Reader'' *''Beggar'' *''The Argonian Account, Book I'' Leveling text Apprentice Why walk when you can run' has always been your motto. Now the miles of running and hours of swimming have paid off. You are an Apprentice of Athletics. Your rate of fatigue regeneration when running is increased by 25%. Journeyman Why walk when you can run' has always been your motto. Now the miles of running and hours of swimming have paid off. You are a Journeyman of Athletics. Your rate of fatigue regeneration when running is increased by 50%. Expert Why walk when you can run' has always been your motto. Now the miles of running and hours of swimming have paid off. You are an Expert of Athletics. Your rate of fatigue regeneration when running is increased by 75%. Master Why walk when you can run' has always been your motto. Now the miles of running and hours of swimming have paid off. You are a Master of Athletics. Running never reduces your rate of fatigue regeneration. Character dialogue Once the Athletics skill level reaches 70 or higher, people will begin to say: "You're a fit one. Been running a lot?" Usefulness Close quarter fighters will find it useful for chasing down mages and archers quickly. At higher levels, Athletics can help fatigue regeneration for fighters that prefer to bob and weave in battle. See also *Skill Leveling Tips (Oblivion) Appearances * * de:Athletik (Oblivion) es:Atletismo (Oblivion) fr:Athlétisme (Oblivion) pl:Atletyka (Oblivion) ru:Атлетика (Oblivion) Category:Oblivion: Skills